The invention relates to a hand-held physician's computer and database system configured to collect, store, and report historical patient-care information at the site of patient service. The system and method permits a physician, or other care-provider, to record not only patient status information but, importantly, other patient-treatment information as well.
Many prior patient data systems focused more on data about current patient status than on historical data about the care given to the patient. Such data conveyed comparatively little or no information about the physician and other medical-staff resources that were previously utilized in caring for the patient. One of the most common methods of recording patient care information is the so-called superbill. The superbill is a multipart paper form that is preprinted with numerous broad categories of standard services. The physician checks off one or more of the categories of care, and might make handwritten notes about the specific diagnosis and/or services provided (e.g., otitis media or amoxicillin). The superbill has several drawbacks, including a comparative lack of precision or "granularity" because of the limited space on the preprinted paper form.